Pronto
by Encadenada
Summary: En medio de la noche, dos niños que aun no se conocen esperan pronto alcanzar la felicidad...


"Onee-san…" -

Kasumi descubrió su rostro de entre las mantas al escuchar la infantil voz de su hermana menor, como todas las noches desde que "ella" no estaba.

Tengo miedo… - Le dijo su hermanita mientras abrazaba un enorme peluche, parada en el filo de la puerta.

Sus enormes ojos adornando su redondo rostro cubierto de lagrimas, destrozaban el corazón de Kasumi. En tan solo unos días, había pasado de solo una niña de nueve años, que solo sabia jugar e ir a la escuela, a ser el resguardo de sus pequeñas hermanas.

Una imagen de su madre alimentando a Akane durante el almuerzo llego a su memoria. Con toda paciencia compartía de su plato con su hija menor, limpiándola y aconsejándola. Solo ocasionalmente probaba bocado ella misma, para luego atender al resto de la familia y terminar por ordenar de nuevo el comedor antes de terminar de comer. Había arriesgado su propia salud por mantener a sus hijas y esposo atendidos.

Akane era apenas una bebita cuando todo _pasó__._ Había arrancado decenas de flores del jardín para regalárselas a su madre durante su convalecencia. Kasumi le recordaba dormir a su lado durante los últimos días…

No hay nada que temer, Akane. Puedes dormir conmigo. – Le dijo dulcemente en un intento desesperado por cubrir un poco del gran vació que su madre había dejado en su hermanita.

La niña casi reboto en la cama de inmediato y se acurruco rápidamente junto a su hermana mayor.

"¿Papi sigue enfermo?".Kasumi tuvo que afinar su oído para alcanzar a distinguir las entrecortadas palabras de la pequeña réplica.

Algó se atoro en su garganta. Algo grueso… Sintió que la sangre se amontonaba en su rostro y el calor la inundaba. La última vez que había tratado de entrar al cuarto de sus padres, el olor a alcohol y las botellas vacías la habían detenido. No había forma de regresar a su padre a la realidad y la necesidad era demasiada para las tres pequeñas. Era solo cuestión de minutos para que Nabiki apareciera también llorando por hambre en el umbral de la puerta.

Si. El aun esta un poquito malo. Pero luego se pondrá bien y podrás dormir a su lado de nuevo. –

¿Cuando venga mama? – Le _escuchó_ decir.

Sera antes… -

Kasumi no mentía.

Ya quiero que todo sea como antes, onee-san. – Dijo la pequeña mientras se quedaba dormida entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lado de Japon, una anciana despertaba a un niño en un cuartucho.

¿Señora Sakura? – Dijo el niño casi imperceptible mientras abria sus enormes ojos azules.

La anciana solo cruzo sus labios con su dedo índice y le indico que saliera con ella. Ambos salieron son sumo cuidado mientras los ronquidos de Genma iban en aumento.

"¡Ahhh, muchas gracias, señora Sakura!" – Ranma casi gritaba al ver a la dulce anciana desenvolver un gran plato de sopa de miso.

Ella solo le vió devorarse el inmenso plato mientras apreciaba los moretones y arañazos en su rostro. No entendía como un padre podía cometer semejante crueldad con un criatura tan linda como Ranma. Ella le proveía a diario de comida al niño, pues su padre casi siempre robaba la ración que le correspondía, alegando que hacerlo luchar para obtenerla de nuevo era parte de su entrenamiento.

¿Siguen con el entrenamiento del Neko ? –

Ella solo percibió un estremecimiento en el pequeño y le pareció escuchar un "Si". En cuanto el niño termino de comer, ella abrió una pequeña caja con botellas y comenzó a hacerle curaciones.

Ella estaba realmente preocupada. Ese día por la mañana el pequeño había tenido una crisis. Convencido de ser un gato, había atacado a cuanta persona se emparejaba en su camino. Estuvo así por horas hasta que la encontró a ella y se echó a sus brazos cual cachorrito. Estaba muy lastimado y el daño provocado parecía ser irreversible.

El niño solo le miraba agradecido y tímido y ella terminó acariciando su cabello y convirtiendo su coleta en una trenza. Para cuando terminó, el pequeño se encontraba dormido en su regazo. Sin duda Ranma era un niño muy fuerte… Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser solo un niño… casi un bebé.

Sentía una enorme necesidad de robar a esa criatura, cuidarla y alimentarla como cualquier niño normal. Sin embargo, no era su papel… y no correspondía a sus costumbres tal acto. En lugar de eso, depositó el pequeño cuerpo magullado a un lado del de su padre y se dirigió a su hogar, cargando de vuelta el enorme tazón vació y su caja con vendajes y medicinas.

"Seguro tendrá una madre.", se decía, mientras encendía una vara de incienso frente al altar y comenzaba una oración pidiendo a Kami que pronto el pequeño Ranma encontrara un hogar y una hermosa familia con quien ser feliz.

"Pronto… pronto todo será bueno de nuevo, hermanita" Susurró Kasumi.

FIN


End file.
